mtanyctransitfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
IND Throgs Neck Line (mtamaster edition)
The Throgs Neck Line is an IND rapid transit line of the New York City Subway system. It runs from Harding Avenue, located in Throgs Neck, Bronx, to 116th Street in Harlem, Manhattan. It is one of the two B Division lines in the Bronx, the other being the Concourse line. They are both also the only fully underground lines in the Bronx. Description and service The Throgs Neck line's terminal is in Throgs Neck-Harding Avenue, hence the line name. The terminal is three tracks, and has provisions to open up a new yard in the future. The line becones two tracks as the line travels north on Tremont Avenue. When the line meets the Cross Bronx Expressway, the line curves left. The line does another left curve when the line gets near Lafayette Avenue. The line runs under Westchester Creek and along Lafayette Avenue until Soundview Avenue. the line turns on Soundview Avenue in order to meet Story Avenue, the street it now operates under. The line stays going westward, and eventually makes it under the Bronx River and along 163rd Street. The line curves southward at Washington Avenue, where it eventually operates under Third Avenue. The line continues southward to 138th Street, where the line then operates under Lincoin Avenue and runs under the Harlem River to meet up with the IND Second Avenue Line. At 125th Street, there is a satellite yard used for storage of Q, T''' and '''U trains. The two middle tracks are in use for operating trains using the Throgs Neck Line. Beginning November 7th 2016, the U''' replaces the '''T on the Throgs Neck Line. History The line was planned as far as 1929. That time, the line was known as the IRT Lafayette Avenue Line. This line traveled along 163rd Street, Hunts Point, Lafayette Avenue, and 177th Street. The line would split off from the Second Avenue line at 163rd Street and operate to Tremont Aveue. The line would be subway to near Edgewater Road and Seneca Avenue, then elevated to the terminal. The line was canceled due to the Dreat Depression. The line was brought up again in 1939, this time the line does not have a branch splitting at 163rd Street. The line operated on Morris Avenue, Park Avenue, 163rd Street, Lafayette Avenue, 177th Street, and Tremont Avenue to the Harding Avenue terminal in the 1939 plans. However, the line was pushed back again, and in 1968, the line was now planned to be IRT. The linewould Carrt IRT Pelham trains, and the old Pelham line would be converted into IND to hold Second Avenue trains. Plans were once again pushed back due to the 1970's financial crisis. Construction in the IND Throgs Neck line finally started in the 1990s when the Second Avenue line was completed to Harlem. The line runs under Third Avenue to 163rd street and has bellmouths for a later expansion that would replace the IRT Third Avenue line. The line to Hunts Point Avenue was completed by May 1995. After 1995, the Line on Lafayette Avenue was moved to Story Avenue until it reached Soundview avenue. The entire line was open by March 1, 1998. Stations *125th Street *Third Avenue-138th Street *Third Avenue-149th Street *161st Street *Prospect Avenue *Hunts Point Avenue *Elder Avenue *Soundview Avenue *White Plains Road *Castle Hill Avenue *Randall Avenue *Throgs Neck-Tremont Avenue